1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly the modular gang jack connectors.
2. Brief Description Prior Developments
A variety of types of modular jacks are disclosed in the prior art. For example, the Electronics Industry Association and the Telecommunications Industry Association have established categories of modular jacks representing performance standards, e.g. category 3, category 4 and category 5. Various inductive filter designs and capacitive designs are also manufactured.
Such performance related characteristics may be reflected in the overall structure of the insulative insert for each type of modular jack, and a particular insulative housing will ordinarily be required to receive a particular type of insulative insert. Because of this limitation, only one type of insert may be employed with a particular type of housing. Furthermore, in multiple part housings, all the inserts will generally have to be of the same kind. A need, therefore, exists for a multiple jack assembly which will afford the user greater flexibility in the matching of inserts and housings.